


猫狗大战（下）

by kimisity



Series: 282 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 82的场合





	猫狗大战（下）

下  
柳生拉开拉门的瞬间就听到了狗的喘息声。  
他推了推眼镜放下手里的手提袋，换了拖鞋。  
他在玄关的位置停住了。

仁王正和他们领养没多久的那只大狗僵持着。  
狗是退下来的警犬，腿脚有一点小毛病，但不妨碍它本身的威武精神。此时这只大狗的两只前腿就踩在仁王身上，哈着气，看着像是要舔又像是要咬仁王。  
而仁王仰面躺在地上，一只手手肘撑在地面上，另一只手则扶在狗的背上，似乎是想把狗撸开。  
柳生惊了一瞬，见大狗只是才仁王身上嗅了嗅才松了口气。

仁王招猫，院子里的野猫日日来找他，也不是为了找吃的，似乎只是把仁王当做玩伴。  
似乎正是因为如此，家里的大狗来了小半个月了，也还是没和仁王玩熟，靠近了还是会警惕地低吼，这还是第一次他们靠的这么近。  
柳生以为是因为仁王身上猫味太重了。

现在这是终于熟了？

柳生有些欣慰。

而下一秒，他的目光就停住了。

仰躺着被狗按着的仁王穿着一件薄款的淡蓝色套头毛线衣。大狗的爪子一直在他腰腹部蹭着，就把毛线衣蹭得往上掀起，连带着毛线衣里的白衬衫的最下面的扣子也被蹭开了，于是线条分明的腹肌就露出来，随着呼吸上下起伏着。  
从后院那儿透过来的阳光照在沟壑里，明明暗暗。  
仁王很瘦，他的腹肌一半是瘦出来的。上大学以后他们运动量越来越少了，工作以后柳生连健身房都没见仁王去。可是体质还是让他有着漂亮的腹肌。  
而柳生的目光顺着肌肉的线条描摹着仁王的骨相。

他想起自己那件同款的粉色毛线衣。

又想起差不多一周前他穿着那件同款的粉色毛线衣在院子里喂猫的时候……

柳生微眯起眼。  
他看了一眼全身心投入地在和大狗对峙的仁王，放轻了脚步。

*

仁王好不容易把大狗从肚子上推下去。  
他松了口气，隐约觉得肚子疼。  
但可能只是心理作用。  
只是两只前腿，负担也不算特别重了。

“你怎么就一点儿也不听话呢……”他小声嘀咕着，伸手捋了一把大狗的脑袋。  
黑的发亮的毛在手心蹭过，倒是挺舒服的。

而狗子嫌弃地又对他哈了一口气，跑了。

仁王：“……”

他啧了一声，察觉出腰酸手酸来，便索性松了劲想直接躺到地上休息会儿。

然后他突然眼前一花，汗毛竖起。

“……柳生？”

回应他的是一只按在他肩膀上的手，和突然遮住视线的纱巾。

七彩的，大学毕业旅行时心血来潮买的，没戴过就直接塞箱底了。

他原本就腰酸背痛，被柳生又往下按，就直接失去了平衡。  
但一只手托住了他的后脑勺。  
而那条纱巾就折了两折绑在了他的眼睛上。  
视线被遮盖了一半，能看的到的线条都染上奇怪的颜色。

仁王眼珠子在纱巾下转了两圈，隐约猜到柳生的打算。

所以他在自己的两只手也被捉着绑起来时没有挣扎，甚至还有闲心猜测一下柳生到底用什么绑的他。  
绷带？  
家里的医用绷带倒是很多，运动绷带也有。  
总之不是皮带，因为是软的。  
有一点弹性，但活动范围不大，没到能让他两只手腕分开的程度，只能贴在一起。

“想换个玩法也不提前说一声……唔！”

仁王吃痛地微微弓起身。  
柳生直接在他胸前掐了一下。  
没有预告也没看到任何东西，毫无预兆的疼痛却让仁王喘了一下。

然后一只手掐着他的下巴，阴影投下来。

他扬起下巴去和柳生接吻，也没理会钳制着他下巴的手。

七彩的柳生。  
他盯着彩色纱巾里柳生的轮廓，忍不住笑起来，接着就岔了气。

柳生因为笑声而感到挫败。  
他直起身，把仁王被绑着的双手按在地面上。

仁王就这么游刃有余？

他手指在仁王的下巴勾了两下，类似挠狗下巴的摸法。仁王避了避，一边喘一边笑。

这让柳生有点生气。  
他可是为了算账才这么做的。  
可仁王怎么看都只慌张了那么一秒。  
或许还不到一秒。

这就直接当成特殊游戏了？

“不继续吗？”仁王道。

柳生因为他这句话而更生气了。

他想他得找个办法。

他盘腿坐在地上，一只手还按着仁王的双手，却抬起头四下看看。  
然后他对上了大狗凌厉的眼神。

“太郎。”他唤道。

狗的名字不是他们取的，是警犬时期的名字，他们带回来也没改。给人改名尚且不容易，何况狗呢？  
况且“太郎”这个名字也挺顺口的。

而那只狗在他喊出名字时反应很快地靠近了。

“……柳生？”

仁王微皱起眉。

他感觉到了狗的靠近。  
或者说他单方面感觉到了狗的靠近。  
说是闻到气味就太玄了，他自己又不是狗。但他和这只狗僵持了十好几天，就算看不清也能感觉到狗确实在靠近。

柳生想做什么？  
难道他不是想玩特殊游戏吗？

然后一只毛茸茸的爪子让仁王条件反射地绷紧了身体。

“！”

痒。  
热度靠近了身体，而后刚才还踩在他身上的爪子又贴近了，但这一次很轻，没多少重量，而且是顺着他腹部的线条从里到外地画圈。  
仁王弓起身体想躲，但一个重量压在他臂膀上。  
……大概是柳生的膝盖。

“比吕士！”他声音禁不住抬高了。

柳生没理。  
他现在是半跪的姿势，就跪在仁王身上，没把重心全压下去，毕竟他知道自己恋人其实力气不算大，体能也不太好。  
按着仁王双手的手往下移了一些，扣住了仁王的小臂。  
这人的手细，就算是小臂的位置，他也能用一只手扣住。  
他能感觉到仁王紧张起来了。

他握着狗的爪子，把衬衫和毛线衣继续往上推。

刚才被他捏了一把的乳尖已经立起来了，浅褐色的乳晕仿佛也加深了颜色。现在那胸口有些急促地起伏着，连带着乳尖也上下起伏。  
柳生玩心起来，索性握着狗的爪子在乳尖上蹭过。

尖锐的痒直冲入仁王的头顶。

他抖了抖，喘的更厉害了。

“你让狗走开！”他手心出了汗，嘴唇也干涩起来。

“我可不记得你怕狗。”柳生放柔了语调。

仁王脑子里都是“WTF”。  
这和怕狗有什么关系？

他嗤了一声：“你这是打算让它来上我？”

世界突然安静。

仁王话一出口才反应过来自己说了什么。  
完了完了完了。  
他脑子转的飞快，马上开始想要怎么开始往回找补。

真的太痒了！才让他智商下降的！

柳生松开了狗。  
他俯下身凑近了，声线压的很低：“你刚才说什么？”

仁王：“……”

“你到底上不上？”仁王破罐子破摔道。

柳生轻哼了一声。  
他退开一些，直接把仁王翻了个面。  
实木的地板，很硬，倒是不算凉。仁王也没挣扎，自己找了个舒服一些的姿势。他双手还被绑着，没办法俯卧维持平衡，只好用平板支撑的姿势趴着。  
柳生也不在意他什么姿势，只是手在他腰上按了按：“乖乖待着别动。”

仁王微皱起眉，倒是没有抱怨柳生的语气。  
他有些怕柳生秋后算账，那还不如当场就算了。

口不择言这个习惯真的得改啊。  
他漫无边际地想着，又侧过头企图通过七彩的纱巾去看柳生的动向，却也只能看到有人形在移动。  
几分钟后一双手伸过来解开了他的皮带，又把他的休闲裤连同内裤一起扒掉了。  
那双手握着他的腰往后拖了拖，于是仁王会意地摆出趴跪的姿势。  
他额头顶在自己被绑在一起的手腕上。

一会儿后他的双腿被顶的更开了，大腿内侧接触到有些粗糙的布料。

柳生今天穿什么出门的？  
好像只是出去买菜。  
也是休闲裤吗？还是牛仔裤？

沾着润滑剂的手打断了他的思绪。  
仁王嘶了一声。  
润滑剂很凉，手指又是温热的。两只手指没有犹豫伸进了身后的入口，带着薄茧的指尖直截了当地按在了他的前列腺上。

仁王禁不住收紧了身体。

但柳生没有停留，两只手指抽出来一些，往里进，再抽出来一些，再往里进，每一次指节都蹭过前列腺的位置。  
于是仁王呼吸又一次急促起来，身体半是强迫地在收缩放松的节奏中被打开了。

痛，胀，还有生理性刺激不可避免的快感。

太直接的感官刺激让仁王很快就出了汗。  
他仰起头呼吸有些颤抖。

柳生没有管他。

他抽出两只手指，又收回扶着仁王腰的手，掐着一边臀肉分开那道缝隙。  
就像拨开水蜜桃的一样。  
他看着那随着呼吸翕动的肉穴，又挤了一些润滑剂出来，把三根手指并起来往里塞。

那入口在他的强迫下慢慢把三根手指也全都吞进去了。

他让手指在里面停了一会儿，又缓缓抽动起来，一边抽动一边松开另一只手，在被他掐出一点微红痕迹的臀肉上拍了一下。

仁王颤了颤，发出很轻的闷哼声。

痛。  
但疼痛反而刺激了敏感度。

“这么喜欢吗？”

柳生加快了三根手指的抽动速度，另一只手在仁王身前撸了两下。  
他顺着会阴又摸到水光淋漓的穴口，而后又在臀尖的位置顿了顿。  
全身都瘦的人，这里倒是有肉。

啪。

第二下拍打要比第一下更重。  
仁王收紧了手指，倒是没有出声。但他身体因为这下拍打而收紧了，咬着柳生的手指不放。中指的指节则正好在前列腺的位置，于是痛感还没淡去，快感的刺激就覆盖了痛感。

柳生一定是故意的。  
仁王咬着牙想。

然后是第三下，第四下。

臀尖在拍打下染上一层薄红，又开始发烫。于是原本不重的力道在一次次叠加下渐渐变得不能忍受起来。  
仁王捏着自己的手指，脊背上出了一层细细的汗。  
而柳生望着他被衣服遮盖了一半的脊柱线和腰窝，舔了舔唇。  
他抓住仁王变成深红色的发烫的臀肉。  
那道缝隙已经湿的不成样子了，过多的润滑剂把那里弄得一塌糊涂。而穴口也早就适应了三个手指的进出，甬道也变得越来越热。

柳生抽出手指。

他直起身去解自己的皮带，而仁王似乎听到了声音。  
眼睛上还绑着丝巾的人往后转了转头。

但还是看不见。  
不，应该说看的更不清楚了。

仁王眨了眨眼，让生理性的泪水蹭到丝巾上。

他控制着自己放轻了呼吸。

有些熟悉的触感顶在身后的入口上，蹭了两下就直接往里进。

于是翕动着的甬道重新被撑满了。

足够的前戏让痛楚减到最少，而仁王得承认他确实从拍打的疼痛中得到了快感。他现在兴奋地不行。  
而柳生进入正题后的动作向来大开大合。  
几次后仁王双腿滑地更开，几乎要跪不住。实木的地板让他膝盖有些疼，但他现在注意不到这种疼。他只能感觉到柳生握着他的腰毫不留情地往后，让他迎合着狂风暴雨一样的撞击。

他硬的不行的顶端蹭着实木地板，一会儿后柳生伸了一只手握住了，又用了点力去撸他。  
仁王便全身都僵直了，坚持了一会儿就直接被逼进了高潮。

他射的时候身体不由自主收紧了。  
柳生嘶了一声，却没停，还是继续律动着。

高潮时过分敏感的身体禁不住一次次被顶弄。  
仁王手指按在地上有些无助地收紧又松开。

*

终于消停时仁王全身都湿透了。  
他翻了个身，手腕动了动就从绑着的绳子里抽了出来。

柳生看了他一眼，见他已经伸了手去后脑解开绑着活结的纱巾。

“果然是绷带。”仁王低头看了一眼地上的“绳子”。

柳生把被丢在旁边的裤子递给他。

仁王收拾好自己时柳生已经把地拖完了。

仁王窝进了懒人沙发，侧过身，看了一圈没看见太郎。  
他有些可惜：“我还以为你会让它在场呢。”

“谁？”柳生推了推眼镜才反应过来。  
他直起身冷哼一声：“你想的话，就下次吧。”


End file.
